infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Conduits
Conduits ''' or '''Bioterrorists are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded them by the "Conduit gene". Conduits can be people or animals, and their abilities can range from manipulation of a certain form of energy or matter, to flight, enhanced senses and strength, or other physical or mental enhancements. InFamous Normal humans, either out of fear, jealousy or prejudice, often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks", "deviants", or "bioterrorists" and on many accounts physically abusing them or those suspected to be one.InFamous: Second Son History Origins )]] Conduits are the result of a recently discovered, rare mutation in human beings. This ostensibly named "Conduit gene" is naturally occurring. Those with the Conduit gene usually have no powers at birth and may live their whole lives without realizing what they are, with few ways of identifying Conduit potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few. They appear yellow in color, and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual.'' InFamous 2'' As evidenced by several audio surveillance tapes of Kessler from Dead Drops, several animals such as rats can also hold the Conduit gene. Animals were used as test subjects for the Ray Sphere, which resulted in very unstable results, or worse, the death of the subject. Process A Conduit's abilities can be activated by transferring collected energy present in a group of normal humans to the Conduit. Though it will unlock the dormant abilities of the Conduit, it will kill the catalysts, and worse, cause a catastrophic explosion. Conduits that are caught within the explosion will have their abilities unlocked, though lesser in some form as to those in the center. This process can only be done with the Ray Sphere. (Known products of the process: Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III, Nix, Alden Tate, Sasha.) Other ways to unlock the dormant abilities of a Conduit include extensive experimentation on the individual, which ranges from a lot of different methods. Prolonged exposure to Ray Field Energy can awaken and amplify one's powers. The Transfer Device used by Bertrand can be used to transfer powers between two Conduits, or to force a human to gain powers (the method works unstably on multiple recipients). Kuo was drained of her blood and filled with a liquid by Bertrand, activating her Conduit gene. Several products of the experiments are often mentally unstable, either going berserk or experiencing trauma over the experiments. Also, most of the experiments may end up halved, meaning some experiments only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to receive.InFamous: DC Comics (Known products of the process: David Warner, Lucy Kuo, The faction of Vermaak 88.) Also, one's abilities have been unlocked through a more grotesque and less effective way. Through the use of his powers, Joseph Bertrand was able to turn bearers of the gene, brought to him by his enforcers, into grotesque monsters who've lost all their sanity. They were created out of Bertrand's plan to induce fear into the normal humans, and he allows them to roam free in the city to create chaos. (Known products of the process: The faction of the Corrupted.) But in some cases, such as Delsin Rowe, they manifest naturally with Delsin not even knowing that he had powers before mimicking someones ability. General Abilities Conduits are known to process several abilities beyond their unique 'superpower'. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Most, if not all conduits possess a degree of enhanced strength above that of a normal person. Delsin demonstrates this when he easily removes his brother's arm from Abigail. *'Durability: Conduits are far more resistent to physical harm than a normal person. *'''Enhanced Stamina: '''Conduits tire slower than a normal person, but not indefinitely. * '''Healing Factor: Conduits heal faster than the normal person, especially when exposed to their element. Enhancements A Conduit's abilities can be enhanced through the use of Ray Field energy, or by absorbing a massive amount of energy from a single source. Ray Field energy Ray Field energy can be gained through different sources, most notable examples are the use or exposure to the Ray Sphere, the absorption of Blast Shards, and through the use of Blast Cores. The first can be done when a Conduit uses the Ray Sphere and absorbs more power, or when exposed to the Ray Sphere's power. When either of the two is done, it will improve one's abilities, either endurance and strength, or granting a new power, or both. Power can also be gained from the very inside of the Ray Sphere, a powerful vortex of energy. (Known practitioners: Evil Cole MacGrath, David Warner, John White.) Collecting and absorbing a set amount of Blast Shards will improve one's endurance, though the number of shards needed will rise accordingly. The other method, which was to absorb the Blast Cores, will grant a Conduit new powers once used, though in turn it will render the Conduit unconscious for a set amount of time. The Blast Core can be absorbed after the energy is induced into the Conduit, causing it to transfer the Ray Field energy to the nearest Conduit. (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe, Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III.) Others The latter can be done by absorbing energy from a raw source. Doing so will also grant enhancements similar to New Marais, becoming stronger after each absorption. Cole MacGrath was the only know practitioner of this enhancement, as he would go down the sewers and re-activate the Substations. Each time Cole does, he gets a new power, and restores the power to a major district in Empire City. It's possible that this method is unique to Cole, given the electrical nature of his powers. Power Combination According to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the abilities of two Conduits can help produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. Cole was able to exhibit this during his time with Kuo and Nix. The former (Kuo) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over ice and his electrokinesis power, being able to freeze enemies and turn them into ice blocks. The latter (Nix) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over fire and flammable substances such as oil to restrain enemy units, and give Cole an opportunity to blast them with his abilities. Later on, Cole is able to gain one of the two Conduit's abilities through the Power Transfer Device, which in turn, helps maximize the synchronization between Cole and the selected Conduit. Effects on Society Cole MacGrath Several of the major Conduits have been noticed by civilians, the main of these being Cole MacGrath. As his actions and decisions in Empire City and New Marais affected their daily lives the civilians of these cities end up either loving him, or fearing and despising him. If Cole's decisions are based on what will benefit the many rather than the one, will endear him to people, gain praise and positive comments, and also gain a positive influence over civilians, as several of them will attempt to help Cole whenever he is in combat. In contrast to this would be if Cole acts for his own benefit rather than citizens, which will render him hated and despised. Civilians will spout negative remarks and comments as Cole passes by, start rallies, and also at times, attack him, as several would walk towards him and throw stones at him or punch/kick him. Police would also take measures to contain him, more often shooting him the moment they see Cole. The Militia An independent party at the city of New Marais known as the Militia, has been created as a movement against all of the Conduits, led by Joseph Bertrand III. They would use force to gather civilians that they deem are Conduits, and either send them to Bertrand or kill them themselves. After Cole arrived in the city, the faction focused on him, making it their task to get Cole and the other Conduits out of the city. Bertrand would spread propaganda throughout the city through various means, using the TV and flyers. He tries to turn the citizens of the city against him, with minor successes, as several of them would create groups and start rallies around New Marais. He would also occasionally ask civilians to turn in people they suspect of being Conduits (which he labeled as "deviants") to the Militia. It was later revealed that Bertrand was using the captured civilians to turn them into the Corrupted. Cole finds out that Vermaak 88, a Conduit faction conceived by Bertrand, was supposed to be used as mercenaries for various power figures all over the world. It was later revealed by Bertrand himself that he created all of the commotion to instill the fear of Conduits into the people, for he believed that "monsters" like him and the other Conduits shouldn't exist, deeming them "abominations created by science". After Bertrand's death, remnants of the Militia would later join the fight against The Beast, a Conduit with immense power. Department of Unified Protection Years after the Empire Event, a government agency was formed to capture, recruit, or kill all Conduits, rebranded as Bioterrorists. Playing off the inherent dangers of their abilities and the fear of the populace, the DUP operates with the stated goal of preventing anything like the Empire Event from ever happening again. Lesser Conduits There are several Conduits that appear to have lesser abilities, and perform less efficiently than most major Conduits, often acting as leaders of a small group of enemies patrolling an area. There are several different variants, from several different factions, each with their own distinctive traits and powers. Reapers .]] * Reaper Conduit: Unusually taller than most of their fellow Reapers, this Conduit is able to teleport short distances, and cause fissures across the ground, nearly able to level any surface he can stand on. They also have the ability to transform into pedestrians, gaining the ability to speak, which acts as a disguise for them. Their attire is a black and white hoodie, similar in form with its fellow Reapers, and uses a rifle to go along with his abilities. Dust Men * Armored Conduit: A large Conduit with collected scrap metal strapped across his back, he is able to summon several Scrap Crabs to assist him in combat. Other than that, he utilizes an RPG-7 when taking on enemies. * Golem Conduit: A Dust Man, who has collected several pieces of scrap metal, forming them into a large protective husk, resembling a metal golem. The husk can perform several attacks, such as blast scrap metal similar to a mini-gun, and also generate small metal boulders. First Sons * Aura Conduit: A tall unit clad in armor and apparatuses, this Conduit is able to generate a giant "aura" around himself, which aids him greatly both offensively and defensively. * Cloaking Conduit: A Conduit with the same appearance as the above Conduit, he is able to use cloaking, rendering himself invisible from his enemies. He's paired his ability with a shotgun, which is very effective when he gets too close. Conduit factions There are factions that's composed of all Conduits, though they function and possess powers of the same level as the lesser Conduits. The powers and appearance of each individual members in the faction vary, and most often, small troops of the faction are lead by a stronger Conduit. So far, only two factions are primarily Conduits: Vermaak 88 and the Corrupted. Listed below are the stronger, specifically named, variants of the factions. Vermaak 88 * Crusher: A large and brutish ice soldier, this Conduit is able to cause ice to spike off the ground in almost any direction, be it straight or scattered. He is also able to use some form of telekinesis, as he is able to carry the ice blocks made by his attacks, and throw it to his designated target. * Titan: An even larger brute whose whole body has become completely encased in ice, this Conduit is able to generate large ice spikes and generate and throw blocks of ice to enemies. He is also capable of spraying a harmful fluid-like ice onto enemies. Corrupted * Ravager: A large grotesque variation of the Corrupted, this monster is able to spew a corrosive green fluid, similar to most of the Corrupted. It is also able to burrow underground, and charges at its enemies very violently. * Hive Lord: A stronger variant of the Ravager, the Hive Lord is able to summon several Spikers from pods unearthed by it, and is also capable of the abilities a Ravager can perform. * Devourer: A giant turtle-like monster, which has a very thick shell that deflects most harmful projectiles. This monster can spew giant portions of the green fluid the Corrupted all seem to bear, and also uses a long tongue to eat civilians and hostiles. Government-made Conduits .]] Created by the government and military as a counter-measure in case their first asset, Cole MacGrath, rebelled. These Conduits were brutishly large and strong, with bald heads and brown-ish skin. These Conduits' abilities were forced out, via extensive experimentation. However they were removed from their isolation tanks (used to house them during their treatment) prematurely at the instruction of Moya Jones when David Warner attacked the USS George Washington in search of Cole MacGrath. Many of these conduits died during the fight with David and it is unknown if any of them survived the battle. Synthetic Conduits During Cole's time in New Marais, it was discovered that through use of the power transfer device, Bertrand was able to force the members of Vermaak 88 to gain Kuo's cryokinetic powers, successfully bestowing ordinary humans with conduit powers. Seven years later, members of the D.U.P would be given lesser powers via duplication of Augustine's power over concrete. These synthetic conduits were otherwise immune to Delsin Rowe's power copying ability, likely due to the comparative weakness of the powers and the lack of a conduit gene. Major Conduits Listed here are several of the major Conduits who harbor a much more immense power than most other Conduits. * Abigail Walker * Alden Tate * Brooke Augustine * Celia * Cole MacGrath * David Warner * Delsin Rowe * Eugene Sims * Hank Daughtry * John White/The Beast * Joseph Bertrand * Kessler * Lucy Kuo * Nix * Sasha Known Conduit Abilities * Carpentry Manipulation * Concrete Manipulation * Cryokinesis * Electrokinesis/Electromagnetism * Energy Manipulation * Flight * Glass Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Magnetic Manipulation * Masonry Manipulation * Mirror Manipulation * Neon Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Paper Manipulation * Power Absorption * Power DevelopmentKessler was shown to develop multiple powers, starting with Electricity and the later gaining Time Travel. He also displayed Super Strength, Super Speed/Teleportation, and Pyrokinesis * Pressurized Water Manipulation * Pyrokinesis * Shadow Manipulation * Shape Shifting * Smoke Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Street Manipulation * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Telepathy * Time Travel * Video Manipulation * Wire Manipulation * Wood Manipulation Trivia * The word "conduit" is sometimes used to refer to a person who channels something. * A conduit, in terms of electricity, is a structure containing one or more ducts. * A conduit is a general term for a means of conveying something from one location to another or between persons, like a telephone. * So far, only John White and Cole MacGrath (after being given the power by John) can see the Conduit gene within an individual. How the NSA were able to deduce Kuo and John as carriers of the gene is so far unknown. ** However, the Militia also seemed to be aware of civilians who bear the Conduit gene, as they apprehend most of them and send them to Bertrand. How they are able to see the gene is so far unknown, although it was said in one of Dr. Wolfe's Dead Drops that Bertrand had Wolfe work on a sort of "Conduit tracking device". It is unknown if Dr. Wolfe finished this project. **In inFamous: Second Son, the government has developed a test that takes a sample of blood from a person to scan for the Conduit gene. The DUP has a machine that administers the test at checkpoints throughout Seattle. * Draining a Conduit in inFamous will be attributed to the "Dark Feast" stunt and restraining one will be attributed to the "Tough Collar" stunt. The EXP award is the same as when performed on a regular enemy unit. * In Zeke's story in InFamous: Festival of Blood a Conduit's blood is capable of resurrecting vampires from the dead.inFamous 2: Festival of Blood * In a UCG story made by Sucker Punch, Cole mentions the idea that Vampires may be a special type of Conduit. This would make them the first type of Conduit to exist as the first vampires dated back long before the events of the first InFamous. * Conduits appear to have an enhanced resistance and endurance to physical injuries and damage, even before their powers are activated. Here are the known events that imply their enhanced resistance: ** Cole MacGrath was, before gaining his powers, once hit by a truck with an impact that would have killed any man, running over Cole's legs. Despite this, he was able to recover with only a few bruises, after a few days in the hospital. ** John White was able to survive being very close, but not in, the Blast Radius of the Empire City Blast. After the explosion, he was able to walk into the center and pick up the Ray Sphere, and escape. However, most who were close to the Blast died from the explosion.inFamous: Post blast He was also able to withstand a beating done by one of the First Sons' henchmen for a set amount of time before passing out. ** Lucy Kuo managed to survive a car crash and the explosion that followed, without any major injuries. However, the crash killed Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. **Even though Conduits can gain powers from Ray Field energy, they can also contract the Plague, as seen by the Conduit that John created and several civilians that Cole encounters in New Marais. A possible reason for this is that it requires special exposure to Ray Field Energy to activate powers, and the passive catching of it via the Plague still proves fatal. Activated Conduits on the other hand, do not catch the Plague and can actually absorb the energy from other people. *It was revealed that the DUP "renames" Conduits into '''Bioterrorists '''since the death of Cole MacGrath, possibly to make it easier to cover up their deeds to the public. * According to the Conduit Rights League, Conduits may "change the landscape of medicine forever," and many scientists believe reverse engineering a Conduit's healing factor and applying it to humans and drugs. ** It also states that through learning more about their matter and energy manipulation powers, humans could revolutionize physics, chemistry, manufacturing, and with said powers can enhance human experience, entertainment, and self exploration. *It is unknown exactly how the Conduits survived the Ray Field Inhibitor as every Conduit on the planet was supposedly wiped out by it, there is an explanation presented in-game: **The Ray Field Plague survived and mutated so that instead of killing people who aren't Conduits it instead turned people into Conduits. References es:Conductores ja:コンジット Category:Featured Articles Category:Conduits Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous Category:InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Post Blast